Cautiverio
by maestro jedi
Summary: Un esclavo puede llegara a ser tu verdadero amor, un fanfics betado por la gran traductora y beta Nakokun
1. Chapter 1

El chico observo a través de la diminuta ventana a los débiles rayos del sol que se lograban filtrarse por ella, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que esa terrible pesadilla, se había convertido en su cruda realidad?

Definitivamente habría preferido morir con todos los de su ciudad, antes de terminar en ese infierno, quería volver a llorar, pero a un que lo necesitaba, estaba tan cansado que ni si quiera tenia la suficiente fuerza como para soltar una sola lagrima

En ese momento escucho el ruido sordo de la puerta de la bodega abriendo, eso solo podía significar una cosa, habían llegado a su destino, cualquiera que ese fuera

Ustedes levántense – exclamo una voz, con acento aquitanio a su espalda, el chico permaneció algo entumido, hasta el instante en que escucho como a su compañero de la izquierda, era azotado brutalmente de un solo latigazo

Dije que se levantaran perros infelices, no me hagan golpearlos de nuevo me escucharon- repuso el hombre con un claro tono de furia contenida

Como pudo, se puso de pie, en realidad debía hacerlo mas de fuerza que de ganas, los grilletes hacia se lo pedían, dado que si el no lograba ponerse de pie, todos sus compañeros tampoco podrían moverse lo que seria peor para el dado que lo condenaría a un seria azotado, que lo podrían llevar hasta la muerte, como le había pasado a ese otro chico, hacia mas o menos unas cuatro semanas, atrás

Lentamente avanzaron hacia el exterior, era la primera vez que lograba ver la luz del sol, en toda su magnificencia y para su desgracia, le quemaba su delicada piel, después de estar en esa bodega por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, inmediatamente los llevaron a dentro de una nueva bodega

El tiempo en realidad pasaba mucho mas lento que dentro del barco de prisioneros que lo había trasportado hacia ese lugar, en realidad todo lo que hasta ese momento había vivido era como una gigantesca pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, se sentía tan cansado por el viaje que no supo cuando se quedo dormido acurrucado contra una de las frías paredes de ese inmundo recinto

Flash back

El sol se ponía tranquilamente detrás de las montañas, mientras en la ciudad a el pie de las misma la situación no podía ser de otra manera, el ejercito romano había puesto un cerco infranqueable alrededor de la misma y al parecer ya no había posibilidades de llegar a una tregua, después de que el gobernador de la ciudad se opusiera firmemente a la ocupación romana, lo cual había pagado con su propia vida y la de sus colaboradores al prolongarse el sitio mas de tres meses

Un chico miraba con ojos angustiados como su padre se preparaba para la ultima defensa gloriosa de lo que antes había sido una de las mas bellas ciudades que habían construido la gente de la tribu de los belgas

Escúchame bien hijo, pase lo que pase prométeme por Eochid que protegerás a tu madre y a tus dos hermanas, y si algo llegara a sucederme las llevaras hacia donde vive el hermano de tu madre en la lejana ciudad de Arausio en la provincia romana de narbonensis, me entiendes como es territorio romano ahí estarán a salvo – exclamo el padre del chico al momento de agacharse para darle una espada y un delicado beso en la frente

Úsala solo cuando sea necesario – repuso su padre al momento reencaminarse hacia la puerta, hacia su destino

El Chico no pudo más que mirar como se alegaba lentamente mientras sostenía el arma entre sus delicadas manos, si su padre lo había entrenado en el arte de la guerra pero el era mas un letrado que un guerrero, acaso podría proteger a su familia de esos bárbaros venidos desde la lejana Italia

Fin del flash back

El chico sintió como alguien lo golpeo fríamente en su mejilla para despertarlo

¿Qué no oistes? dije que se pusieran de pie sabandijas- repuso una fea mujer de apariencia desaliñada

Al chico no le quedo mas remedio que aguantarse las ganas de pegarle a esa maldita desdichada, después de todo era poco o nada lo que podía hacer en esa situación de encadenamiento, así que siguió a su grupo hacia una habitación donde prosiguieron a bañarlos a cubetazos de agua fría, y darles nueva ropa algo desteñidas pero al menos mejor que los andrajos, que había usado en el tiempo que llevaba su cautiverio

Algunas horas de eso le dieron un mísero plato de lentejas, que comió con desesperación, a un que su estomago resintió la comida, después de todo era la primera comida en quizás cuatro días, se sintió débil y mareado después de eso, agradeció a Eochid que los volvieron a meter a una celda, donde al menos podría echarse para poder reposar el almuerzo, y tratar de dormir un rato mas

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, antes que de nuevo lo volvieran a sacar, era algo extraño la actitud de ese guardia era diferente a la del ultimo que recordaba, este hablaba mas como alguien proveniente de la región de los noricums, lo bañaron de nuevo con agua fría, lo peinaron, perfumaron, , aceitaron y le pusieron ropas nuevas, el chico no sabia que estaba pasando, incluso se había dado cuenta que lo habían encadenado con grilletes y cadenas de cobre pulido a un nuevo grupo de personas en el que había otros dos chicos y tres chicas de mas o menos su edad, pero algo extraño había en eso, el era el único rubio en la fila, por los demonios del averno que demonios pasaba

Caminen - les indico tranquilamente el guardia mientras con una vara indicaba el camino, parecía trataba de no azotarlos con toda su fuerza de voluntad

Ya en el exterior sus ojos se tardaron en acostumbrar a el sol de medio día, en realidad el lugar estaba lleno de sonidos y cosas que el nunca antes había visto

Un hombre grande y algo fornido se acerco a ellos, con una actitud tranquila, llevando un pequeño látigo en su mano, mientras un portador de sombrilla y dos guardias lo seguían lentamente

Al parecer, tenemos un buen cargamento en este grupo, mínimo por la chica Citeria nos darán quinientos denarios de plata, y tal vez setecientos por el chico Numidita, pero por el – señalo despectivamente al chico rubio, mientras con el látigo levantaba levemente su mentón – nos darán una pequeña fortuna, ya viste Aghen , el color de ojos que tiene, claro que si, al parecer minerva me bendecido con este esclavo, al fin podré pagarle lo que le debo al cónsul, llévalos de inmediato a la plaza ahí un cliente muy importante, dice ser enviado de un príncipe de Siria, y mantenlos en ese lugar hasta que yo llegue para ofrecerle a tan distinguido visitante nuestra mejor mercancía – exclamo el sujeto mientras se alegaba levemente

Como ordene o gran Maurelio Pulquerio – exclamo el lumita, dando una pequeña reverencia

El chico sintió que su mundo se derrumba por segunda vez, había una remota posibilidad que el fuera comprado por ese extraño representante de alguien poderoso que habitaba en la lejana Siria, eso hacia su plan de escape mas difícil, quería llorar pero si lloraba lo mas seguro era que recibiera un castigo como el que se llevaba acabo en esos momentos a un lado de la plaza donde estaba azotando a una chica contra un poste de madera, quizás por tratar de escapar del cautiverio

La plaza del mercado de esclavos, era grande en comparación con el resto del complejo, en ella se encontraba ese hombre al cual su carcelero le había llamado Maurelio Pulquerio, lo cual solamente significaba una cosa, el dueño del lugar era de ascendencia latina, eso mas aunado a la inscripción que se podía leer en el pórtico de el recinto del templo le indicaban que estaba en la ciudad latina de Locri

Los chicos fueron lentamente puestos en el centro, mientras el latino hablaba con un hombre viejo de largas barbas, que parecía observar todo con ojos de halcón

Sígame por favor noble Ahmad – replico el romano, mientras el sujeto en cuestión de acercaba a los cautivos

Como vera, tenemos una selección sublime, que le parece este chico – exclamo el tratante, mientras le mostraba al chico numidita, el sujeto en cuestión pareció observarlo detenidamente

No muy brusco – exclamo secamente

Y que tal esta chica – repuso mientras le mostraba a la chica citeria, el sujeto en cuestión parecía verla, toco levemente sobre la ropa, palpo el cabello, para instantes después retirarse

Muy desaliñada – replico, al parecer estaba buscando algo mejor, o eso pensó el tratante que sin mas le mostró su mejor oferta del día

Que le párese este chico – replico mientras levantaba el mentón del rubio con el látigo, el cual simplemente se negó a ese movimiento, en definitiva prefería el poste a que su honor fuera mancillado a un mas, la muerte era mejor a eso, el latino pareció mirarlo con ojos de desosiego, quien sabe con cuantos esclavos rebeldes ya había tenido trato simplemente se limito a sonreír, lo cual significaba que quizás el chico no pasaría de esa noche

Interesante un belga, y por lo que veo es de la región del mar del norte no esta mal nada mal, solamente debo cerciorarme de una cosa – replico el anciano, mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos huesudas por la espalda del chico que se movía inflexiblemente, hasta que sintió como era alado hacia atrás por alguien, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas cuando sintió un dedo en la entrada de su ano

Como puede ver el chico es virgen – replico el tratante mientras hacia el ademán que lentamente se empezaran a retirar los demás esclavos

A mi amo le complacerá grandemente, me lo llevo – replico el hombre mientras el chico, simplemente caía de rodillas al piso, tratando de acurrucarse lo mejor que podía, para alguien de su estirpe definitivamente era mejor morir que humillarse tanto

Aghen, lleva al chico a que le den un baño y nueva ropa, para después entregárselo al noble Ahmad, si es que puede pagar el precio – repuso el latino con una sonrisa

Como orden o Maurelio pulquerio – replico el noricum, mientras jalaba al chico bruscamente hasta el almacén, el cual trataba débilmente de oponer resistencia pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitían

Entonces amigo mió, espero que traiga los mil quinientos denarios, que pido por tan exquisita pieza – replico el latino

El hombre simplemente se limito a buscar una delicada bolsa de terciopelo entre sus ropas, para momentos después empezar a pagar a el mercader

Haga regresar a su sirviente tengo que partir antes que la marea baje, ya me encargare yo personalmente - replico el viejo mientras hacia el ademán a sus guardias que se acercaran

El latino solamente se limito a sonreír, después de todo quizás la diosa Minerva si estuviera de su lado este día tan especial para el


	2. Chapter 2

En algún lugar de Siria

Una leve brisa despertó al ocupante de la lujosa cama de plumas de ganso egipcio, en definitiva no quería levantarse todavía pero levemente sintió como alguien lo movía

Ya es hora de levantarse mi señor, si es que desea llegar a su junta con el procónsul romano – replico la voz de una mujer algo mayor

El chico abrió los ojos rápidamente "mierda" pensó para si mismo, mientras saltaba de la cama, se había olvidado por completo de la junta

Rápido, traigan mi ropa, caliente el agua, y preparen mi litera – repuso el chico, mientras se empezaba a caminar hacia su baño

El agua ya esta caliente amo, su ropa esta lista, y su litera preparada – repuso la mujer

As aprendido muy bien de tu padre no es así, Madian – replico el chico mientras empezaba entrar a los baños - solamente te hizo falta una cosa, mandar a un mensajero para informar que llegare un poco tarde – repuso desde adentro de la habitación el rubio

Ya lo hice señor – repuso suavemente la señora

Excelente – grito el chico

Unas cuantas horas después, su reunión había sido completamente aburrida, siempre era la misma historia una y otra vez, desde que su padre había muerto hace algunos años atrás, el se había tenido que hacer cargo de las vastas propiedades de la familia, incluso tratar con los enviados de roma era tedioso, en especial con este aburrido, Empulio Craso era un fanfarrón arrogante sin cultura que se ufanaba de ser un gran líder cosmopolita, cuando todo el mundo sabia que había ganado su mandato comprando los votos gracias a la fortuna de su familia haya en Roma

Hemos llegado o noble señor – repuso uno de los portadores mientras las puertas de la mansión se abrían de par en par, en definitiva necesitaba un baño, después de eso el día trascurrió tranquilamente, su comida fue sobria, y se dedico el resto de la tarde a la lectura de algunos documentos legales y unos nuevos tratados griegos, cuando ya era casi como las diez de noche, se encamino a su dormitorio se baño delicadamente y se acostó dejando que todos sus sirvientes salieran antes quedándose completamente solo en esa gigantesca habitación

Un ligero suspiro salio de sus labios mientras se tapaba lentamente con una sabana, en definitiva debía encontrar alguien con quien compartir su vida, ya tenia diecisiete años y una poción privilegiada en la vida política de Asia, pero nunca había encontrado a la persona adecuada, siempre había algo que le incomodaba, su mente recordó bajamente a cada una de ellas, algunas mas gratas que otras pero ninguna que pudiera ser la perfecta candidata para ser su compañera

Ojala y Venus me ayudara en este predicamento – suspiro el chico mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido

Flash back

A la lejanía se veía como un barco surcaba una gigantesca mancha e agua que abarcaba todo el horizonte

Escúchame bien hijo mió, algún día los dioses me llamaran ante su presencia y tu te aras cargo de la fortuna familia, dado que me eh quedado viudo y no he tenido mas hijo – repuso un hombre corpulento cuyos ojos azules tenían un color casi místico

Pero padre no creo poder encargarme yo solo de todas esas responsabilidades – repuso un chico de unos nueve años que estaba parado a su lado abrazando un pequeño conejo de trapo, el ultimo recuerdo de su madre muerta en un parto mal logrado

Se que lo lograras hijo mió – repuso el hombre agachándose para abrazarlo delicadamente

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el niño

Por que eres mi hijo y se que tu podrás lograr cosas gigantescas si te lo propones- exclamo el hombre al subir a su hijo a sus hombres – vamos el barco espera, estas listo para tu primera vistita a Tarso – replico el hombre felizmente

Si – grito alegremente el chico mientras se agarraba dulcemente del cuello de su padre

Fin del flash back

Al día siguiente comenzó tranquilamente su rutina diaria al revisar los documentos del día anterior, para después salir a inspeccionar las propiedades familiares, supervisar los trabajos de remodelación e impartir castigos a los esclavos y sirvientes que eran sorprendidos robando o haraganeando, en realidad no le gustaba esa tarea pero eran necesarios cuando era algo grave, cuando eran infracciones menores eran cambiadas por castigos menores, quizás una pequeña ofrenda o algo así pero no le temblaba la mano cuando debía de colgar alguien o entregarlo a la justicia romana

Mi señor tiene una carta urgente – replico un chiquillo de unos ocho años mientras le entregaba un pergamino sellado con cera, el chico lo miro algo impaciente en definitiva una misiva entregada así era algo difícil de entender, la leyó rápidamente

Alisten mi carruaje y preparen una escolta, parto de inmediato a las propiedades en el interior – repuso con una voz firme

A sus ordenes amo – replico uno de los múltiples mayordomos

El viaje había sido tedioso y algo aburrido, pero a un así tenia que realizarse después de todo la inundación había dañado el sesenta por ciento de los campos de cosecha, por suerte el encargado había empezado la acciones de reconstrucción, al menos todos sus trabajadores estaban a salvo y se habían salvado los silos del grano eso significaba que solamente se había perdió la mitad de la cosecha de ese año, lo cual era algo sostenible

Bien hecho, Kaptan – replico el joven mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su capataz - mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de tus servicios prestados a la familia - replico el chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la finca

Es un honor servirle – replico el anciano

Mas tarde ese mismo día, el chico miro todo a su alrededor desde la ventana de su habitación en el piso superior de la finca, gracias a Apolo no había muerto nadie y todo estaba solucionado mañana en la mañana regresaría a su mansión en la ciudad de Tartus, levemente volvió a adentro de la habitación, el mayordomo principal le había preguntado si deseaba algo de compañía, cosa que el había negado tranquilamente no se sentía de humor para eso, el sirviente simplemente hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Al día siguiente inicio su marcha hacia la ciudad, dejando atrás una villa en plena recuperación, sabia que podía confiar en Kaptan, era un hombre honrado y capaz, su padre así lo había previsto cuando lo puso al frente de una de las mayores fincas de la familia

Flash back

Y esta hijo mió es la villa de Tiberiados, la mas grande productora de aceite de palma datilera de toda la región – repuso su padre lleno de orgullo

¿Qué es una palma datilera papa? – pregunto el pequeño chico que a duras penas lograba comprender todo lo que su padre le explicada durante su viaje

Eso yo te lo puedo explicar mi joven amo – repuso una vos detrás de ellos

Kaptan me alegro mucho de verte, veo que tus innovaciones han hecho todo lo que me habías prometido durante mi ausencia y a un mas de lo que yo alguna vez lograra soñar – repuso el anciano padre del muchacho

Es un honor servirle mi noble amo, pero si me permite estoy por explicarle a nuestro ilustrísimo hijo lo que es una palma datilera – exclamo el anciano sirviente

Siento a ver interrumpido tu clase o gran sabio - repuso el padre del chico mientras se sentaba en una roca para disfrutar el fresco y ver como su hijo era educado por uno de sus mas fieles sirvientes

Mira joven amo este árbol es una palma datilera – dijo el anciano hombre poniendo su mano sobre uno de los árboles cercanos - que nació de un datil igual a este que llego hasta aquí desde la lejana mesopotámia hace ya quince años – exclamo el hombre mostrándole al pequeño un delicado datil color negro, para poco después proseguir su enseñanza cultivando esa pequeña mente tan fructífera para la enseñanza

Fin del flash back

El viaje de regreso fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, la calzada romana en definitiva era una de las mejores contribuciones de la ocupación en la región,

-Abrir las puertas que el amo a regresado – replico la voz de uno de los guardias, mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba en el mar, en realidad lo único que quería el chico era darse un baño y descansar

Bienvenido sea joven príncipe – repuso una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo

Ahmad – repuso el chico mientras rodeaba calurosamente el cuello del anciano

Así es mi joven amo, eh regrese sano y salvo gracias a la divina intervención de Apolo – repuso el anciano, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa

Espero con ansias, que ayas cumplido con todos mis encargos sin ningún contra tiempo, claro que además me gustaría escuchar tu relato del viaje durante la cena – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de su mas confiable servidor

Como juste amo, pero antes, portadores llevar las cosas del señor a sus aposentos, los caballos a las cuadrillas y el carruaje a el almacén y por favor que alguien barra las baldosas del piso de inmediato – repuso con voz firme el anciano

No ahí duda que hacías falta en esta casa – exclamo el chico con una ligera sonrisa

El viejo mayordomo simplemente se limito a sonreír ante el pequeño halago de su señor

El tiempo pareció transcurrir sin que los comensales se dieran cuenta, la cena fue sobria para alguien de la categoría del príncipe, pero generalmente así eran sus comidas, la charla fue amena y el vino fluía delicadamente en las copas de oro durante toda la velada

Entonces mi señor, espero que todo este en regla – exclamo Ahmad mientras depositaba un montón de papiros y tablillas en la mesa justo en frente de su señor

Descuida Ahmad, serviste fielmente a mi padre, no ahí duda que todo esta en orden, espero también que tu viaje aya sido de tu agrado, pero si no ay mas por el momento, creo que ya es hora de retirarnos a dormir no crees - repuso el chico mientras se ponía de pie

Como guste alteza, mañana lo pondré al corriente con algunos pormenores del viaje – replico el anciano

Que así sea que descanses – exclamo el chico mientras empezaba a salir de la estancia

Igualmente mi señor igualmente y espero que mi regalo le parezca confortable – repuso con una ligera inclinación el anciano

¿De que regalo hablas? – pregunto el chico algo intrigado

Esta en estos momentos en sus aposentos, espero que lo ayude a relajarse mas a menudo – replico el anciano mientras empezaba a ordenar a los sirvientes que limpiaran la mesa guardaran el vino y demás cosillas antes de también retirarse a descansar

El chico permaneció algunos instantes intrigado ante la afirmación de su sirviente, de que regalo hablaba, bueno conociendo a Amhad de seguro seria un pergamino o libro de su interés, la ultima vez que lo había mandado a roma le había traído las obras de Hecateo de Mileto.

Tranquilamente entro a sus aposentos, era ya algo tarde para el, casi las tres de la mañana, pero no todos los días uno recibe de vuelta a uno de sus servidores mas leales después de una ausencia de casi un año, de pronto noto algo que no debería estar ahí

Silenciosamente se fue acercando a lo que le había llamado su atención, en su cama yacía un chico de mas o menos su edad, quizás un año menor que el, vestido tan solamente con un ligero taparrabos de fino lino con bordados de plata, en sus muñecas lucia unas muñequeras de bronce pulido y un delicado collar de oro colgaba de su cuello, lucia tan apacible descansando, pero debía saber de quien se trataba

Levemente lo movió, tocando su hombro izquierdo, el chico se movió perezosamente, ante ese ligero movimiento pero de pronto algo salio mal


	3. Chapter 3

En cuestión de minutos el señor de la casa se encontraba en contra de la pared, con el chico en cuestión apuntándolo con uno de los candelabros que iluminaban la estancia, sentía como el suave calor que emanaba de las velas encendidas rozaban delicadamente su cara

Pero no era tiempo de tener miedo, no en esos momentos, así que pensó rápidamente, dio un ligero empujón a el candelabro, haciendo que su atacante perdiera el equilibrio, mientras el arma se le iba de las manos, sin mas se lanzo sobre su atacante el cual ya estaba algo desorientado por el golpe, pero a un así logro defenderse, la lucha era pareja, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe

Mi señor- grito uno de los ayudantes de cama, mientras corría a salvar a su amo

Guardias – grito el otro ayudante de cama mientras entraba también a la habitación

Minutos después el chico que lo había atacado estaba encadenado y postrado en un rincón del pasillo, mientras el mayordomo principal, se encontraba dándole las debidas explicaciones a su señor por el penoso accidente

Perdóneme o noble señor, creí que le serviría para distraerse un tiempo, después de todo lo vi tan solitario, no es que diga nada sobre sus preferencias, pero como nunca se había fijado en ninguna de las doncellas de la casa, pensé que quizás algo mas exótico ayudaría a placar su real libido – repuso rápidamente el anciano

El chico simplemente permaneció, callado en primer lugar todavía trataba de calmar su corazón después del intento de homicidio, en segundo lugar, estaba algo molesto con Ahmad sabia muy bien que la compra de esclavos era solamente su responsabilidad, y por ultimo por que sentía ese extraño remordimiento de los pensamientos que tuvo antes de despertar a el intruso en su cama, tenia que estar solo, era obvio que solo así podría pensar mas clara mente

Bueno retírense – replico algo entre cortado

¿Qué hacemos con el muchacho?- pregunto uno de los guardias

Échenlo a un calabozo – exclamo sin miramientos el mayordomo principal

Ahmad, de nuevo tomas mas autoridad de la que te corresponde – repuso el chico mientras se sentaba en su cama

Perdone alteza – replico el anciano algo entre cortado

El mandar a un esclavo a el calabozo es solo derecho del señor de la casa, que hasta que se demuestre lo contrario sigo siendo yo, entendido – expreso severamente el muchacho mirándolo fríamente

Si alteza – susurro el anciano

-¿Entonces que hacemos con el señor?- volvió a preguntar el guardia

Llévenlo a las habitaciones de la servidumbre, mañana decidiré que hacer con el – replico el chico –Una cosa mas guardias, no lo lastimen entendido su castigo yo mismo lo decidiré – Repuso el chico mientras se ponía de pie, y indicaba con la mano que empezaran de una vez a desalojar sus aposentos privados

Como ordene excelencia – repusieron todos al unísono

En pocos minutos la habitación estaba completamente vacía, y el dueño de la casa yacía inmóvil viendo a través de la ventana, suspiro aprensivamente definitivamente había sido una noche agitada, se agacho a recoger el candelabro para volverlo a colocar en su sitio, para instantes después recostarse en su cama y tratar de relajarse un poco

Cerró los ojos, y aspiro levemente, en su cama había una nueva sensación que nunca antes había sentido, era un calor diferente, exótico, seductor que hizo que su miembro se pusiera duro de inmediato, eso lo saco de su acostumbrada calma, se restregó un poco mas en las delicadas sabanas, esa esencia que emanaba de ellas era tan seductora, tan embriagante, tan excitantes, sintió una necesidad que nunca había sentido en su vida

El movimiento que realizaba su mano sobre su miembro era ligero y algo torpe por la falta de práctica en esos extraños artes, pero esa dulce esencia lo seguía envolviéndolo en un manto de lujuria, cerró sus ojos para tratar de recordar a su atacante, sintió cada vez mas cerca el momento de su clímax

-AH- fue lo único que pudo exclamar, mientras su semilla salía a borbotones sobre las delicadas sabanas, en definitiva, estaba exhausto cayendo casi inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo, quizás Ahmad hubiera tenido una buena idea después de todo, pensó antes de volar a la tierra de los sueños donde podría estar en un momento mas relajado con aquel chico de ojos azul grisáceos tormenta

El chico de ojos azul grisáceos tormenta yacía inmóvil acostado en una de los lechos de la servidumbre, en realidad la reacción de su nuevo dueño, había sido menos estricta de lo que esperaba, después de todo. El había intentado atentar contra su vida, lo menos que el esperaba era una ejecución al amanecer o que ni eso se merecía, todo era tan distinto a lo que conocía

Por favor Eochid apiádate de mi – suspiro mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo a la puerta custodiada por dos guardas fuertemente armados

Su mente era un mar de recuerdos, al menos había escapado de los soldados y tratantes de esclavos, además el viejo que lo había comprado parecía no tener ninguna mala intención hacia su persona, de inmediato fue embarcado en un poderoso navío mercante que zarpo rápidamente en dirección al oriente hacia Siria

Flash back

No llevaban ni un día de viaje, cuando fue vestido con ropas finas, y llevado ante el anciano

Desde ahora empezare tu educación – replico entrecortadamente

El chico solamente se quedo callado, no sabia ni que pensar antes esas palabras, por que lo iban a tratar de educar si tan solo era un simple esclavo, además el le tenia una pequeña sorpresa a su maestro

- Veras, mi amo es un joven muy instruido, tiene tu misma edad, oh quizás es un año mayor – repuso el anciano con un tono neutral - pero el caso es que no puedo darle un regalo que simplemente use para su disfrute intimo - exclamo el anciano secamente. - Necesito que también lo mantenga entretenido durante sus horas de ocio con conversaciones sobre política, astronomía, literatura y teología, además de saber jugar diferentes juegos de mesa, comprendes necesito educarte antes de presentarte a el para que así puedas darle una mejor impresión – replico el anciano mientras le señalaba un banco

El chico se limito a sentarse algo humillado, ante la clara explicación de sus funciones que tendría que encargarse

Bueno empezaremos por lo básico, te enseñare a escribir y leer en griego – exclamo el anciano pasándole un pergamino y un pluma en un tintero

Yo ya se escribir y leer griego - replico el chico entrecortado

Así – exclamo algo escéptico el anciano

Por su puesto – repuso el chico mientras tomaba la pluma del tintero, para inmediatamente empezar a escribir, algo que entrego con sumo cuidado al anciano el cual se quedo atónito al ver la calidad de su caligrafía casi tan estilizada como la del mismo o de cualquier escriba profesional

Valla, valla un esclavo culto, al parecer vales mucho mas de lo que paje por ti – repuso el anciano acariciándose las barbas

No soy un esclavo, nací libre y por lo tanto soy un hombre libre además que tengo un nombré, por si no lo sabe mi educación es muy superior a que usted cree – replico el chico algo indignado poniéndose de pie

Quizás si, quizás no, pero eso no me toca decidirlo a mi si no a mi señor - replico el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa

Fin del flash back

En ese momento el chico despertó completamente agitado por que había recordado ese primer día de su nuevo cautiverio, en realidad Ahmad no se había comportado con el, como lo viera hecho otra persona, claro esta que quizás la razón principal era que el no era su dueño si no simplemente un servidor igual que el

Miro a través de la pequeña de la habitación, para después voltear hacia los lados, la habitación de la servidumbre era grande en verdad, todos dormían en lechos de paga, había tinajas para orinar al lado de los lechos y podría ver un pequeño santuario al fondo con una delicada veladora alumbrando a un sinfín de figuritas religiosas, era extraño no se parecía en nada a una habitación de esclavos en la que antes hubiera estado, sabanas cortinas, tapetes, ropa, agua para lavarse, una puerta y ventanas y lo mas ilógico sin grilletes, en definitiva cada momento estaba mas intrigado con su nuevo amo

En eso su mente lo recordó, esos ojos azul zafiro mirándolo directamente a su ser, sintió como su mirada penetraba en lo mas profundo de su alma, momentos después se encontraba recordando esa ligera caricia de su mano contra su piel, lo que hizo que una extraña electricidad lo atravesara por completo, su miembro duro pegaba delicadamente contra la sabana que le habían dado, de pronto recordó la tibieza de la cama donde hasta hace algunos momentos yacía esa fragancia envolvente tan masculina, tan viril tan excitante, ligeramente sin saber por que se toco todo el cuerpo con sus delicadas manos mientras trataba de recordar esos ojos en su mente de pronto sintió una ligera pulsación en su entre pierna seguido de un ligero arqueo de su espalda para dejar salir por primera vez en su vida su delicada semilla sobre su pecho, dejándolo cansado y completamente exhausto durmiéndose inmediatamente


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente alguien lo despertó de una brusca manera

Tu levántate – gruño la voz de una anciana algo malhumorada

¿Pero que pasa? ¿que horas son? – repuso el chico mientras se frotaba un ojo

Son las nonadas, y tu tienes que empezar a trabajar, así que andando, nos hace falta leña, ve a cortarla, después la llevaras a la cocina y ahí la pondrás junto al fogón, cuando termines de acarrear treinta viajes, te encaminaras al pozo y acarrearas agua a la pileta hasta que se te den otras indicaciones o este llena – replico la anciana mientras se alegaba

El chico estaba mas que desorientado, en realidad le costo un minuto volver a su realidad, hasta hace unas horas pensaba que lo colgaría y ahora le estaban dando labores domesticas, por Eochid que alguien le explicara que demonios pasaba en esa casa

Pero era mejor ponerse de pie, en esos momentos noto que todavía tenia las finas prendas de la noche anterior, y se ruborizo ligeramente al recordar eses sueños que se habían trascurrido en su mente durante la noche, pero no tenia mucho tiempo a detenerse a pensar, por que la anciana regrese por el

Andando no tenemos todo el día – repuso, haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo, hacia donde la mujer le indicaba donde estaban los leños

Unos débiles rayos del sol, despertaron al ocupante de esa sublime cama, el cual por primera vez en su vida, no tenia ganas de levantarse, en realidad simplemente logro abrir débilmente sus ojos, reviso su habitación detenidamente, volvió a ver el candelabro y recordó bajamente la noche anterior, de inmediato dirigió su mirada a su misma cama, ahí estaba la mancha que el mismo había hecho anoche por su lujuria, se ruborizo algo en definitiva nunca antes le había pasado eso

Perezosamente se levanto, de la cama, seriamente avergonzado detener que explicar el origen de la mancha de seguro seria mejor pedirle a Madian que alguien de confianza las lavara, no supo por que pero algo lo hizo encaminarse a la ventana, miro el horizonte con suma tranquilidad, de pronto escucho alguien que cortaba leña, desvió su mirada y ante sus ojos estaba el chico con el cual había fantaseado la noche anterior, todavía ataviado con esa sensual indumentaria, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro

Se veía tan lindo, mientras el sudor empezaba a empapar su cuerpo, y sus músculos se marcaban ante el trabajo físico, de pronto desvió un poco la mirada y vio como dos de los guardias se le quedaban mirando con una cara que no le agrado para nada, como la que ponían cuando una linda muchacha empezaba a servir en la casa, su corazón se acelero al pensar que ese lindo chico fuera engatusado por alguno de esos bravucones

No supo por que pero bajo inmediatamente ni si quiera se cambio de ropa, solamente se hecho una ligera toga de color naranja, no sabia por que pero necesitaba hacer algo de inmediato, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y entro al patio para así acercarse al chico en cuestión

Miro hacia donde estaban los guardias y noto con sumo deleite como desviaban la mirada, sonrió en esos momentos con un aire de victoria

Tenemos que hablar – repuso el señor de la casa mientras veía al chico algo nervioso dejar el hacha en el suelo -Sígueme – repuso algo entre cortado, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la finca

El chico de ojos azul grisáceos se quedo mirándolo por un instante, en definitiva quizás al fin le dirían cual seria su destino, su mente divagaba por algunos instantes hasta que de nuevo lo llamaron

Ven sígueme – repuso el joven dueño de la casa, con un pequeño aire de enojo ante la lenta reacción del joven

El cual solamente se apresuro a caminar a su lado, y seguirlo silenciosamente, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta por donde entraron a una espaciosa sala con una pequeña mesa y unos grandes sillones de mimbre tejido colchones de pluma de ganso

Siéntate por favor – repuso el dueño de la casa, a lo cual el chico simplemente tuvo que obedecer el otro chico

Veamos, que aremos contigo – exclamo algo entrecortado el chico, como si lo estuviera meditando detenidamente, el rubio de ojos azul grisáceos tembló levemente ante esas palabras, solamente gracias a la divina intervención de Eochid se había salvado de que alguien le hiciera algunas de esas terribles cosa que contaban los esclavos mas grandes o los lujuriosos guardianes, de sus días en cautiverio a bordo de esa nave, pero ahora parecía que quizás seria vuelto a vender para así poderse deshacer de su persona

Por favor tenga piedad de mi – suplico el chico mientras se arrodillaba a los pies del rubio de ojos azul zafiro – are lo que quiera, pero por favor no me venda se lo imploro con toda mi alma – suplico el chico mientras se ponía lentamente de pie – lo que sea – susurro mientras levemente se iba despojando del delicado taparrabo de lino que le cubría su parte mas intima, dejando al descubierto su sexualidad, en definitiva prefería perder su virginidad con aquel chico de mirada penetrante que con algún viejo ebrio

El chico de ojos azul zafiro lo miro con una gran ternura en sus ojos y levemente se puso de pie, no supo por que pero lo rodeo con sus brazos lentamente

No quiero eso de ti, lo único que quiero, es saber por que me odias tanto – repuso calmadamente

El rubio de ojos azul grisáceos lo miro suplicante, en verdad era lo único que quería de el, acaso no se deleitaba verlo en esa situación tan humillante, acaso no se excitaba ante una visión como el

Toma ponte esto – exclamo el chico mientras le daba una toga de color naranja, que el chico inmediatamente se coloco alrededor de su delicado cuerpo, no supo ni por que razón, se restregó débilmente en ella, como si con eso tratara de sentir el calor corporal que todavía emanaban de ella

Entonces no piensas decirme por que me odias tanto – repuso el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

El chico de ojos azul grisáceos se ruborizo ante esa pregunta – pero yo no lo odio – respondió débilmente

En serio, entonces por que trataste de matarme – respondió el dueño de la casa con una delicada sonrisa

Fue solo un accidente, si tu hubieras pasado lo mismo que yo he vivido, comprenderías por que lo hice – exclamo el chico algo irritado, el creía que seria una conversación algo mas tranquila, y ahora parecía que a su interlocutor lo único que le importaba era saber por que lo había atacado

El chico de ojos azul zafiro se puso delante de el sin miramientos

-Crees acaso que yo no he sufrido igual que tu – repuso mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, el chico de ojos grisáceos ni si quiera puedo contestar parecía engatusado ante esa mirada

Pues créeme, que así fue – respondió mientras se quitaba levemente la ligera camisola que le cubría su torso, el cual estaba ligeramente marcado con una fusta de hierro

Pero como te hicieron esa marca – repuso el chico mientras ligeramente se acercaba a el

Fue hace años cuando era pequeño, unos piratas secuestraron el barco donde iba hacia Italia para seguir mi educación a cargo de un profesor italiano en la ciudad de Herculano, pero nos atacaron ante la isla de Rodas, pase seis meses encerrado en una mazmorra, sin nada mas que comer que un pedazo de pan duro cada tres o cuatro días, sabes lo que es estar en esa condiciones no es así – repuso el dueño de la casa

El chico de ojos grisáceos solamente logro asentir mientras se preguntaba mentalmente por que seguía tan engatusado por ese cuerpo, no su ni por que razón lo hizo, pero un instante después se encontraba lamiendo suavemente el torso de su amo, el cual simplemente se encontraba disfrutando de la experiencia

Instantes después, el pequeño salón se llenaba de un mar de quejidos y gemidos desenfrenados, mientras dos cuerpos luchaban por tratar de fundirse más si era posible

Estas seguro de esto – repuso el chico de ojos zafiro al ver como su niño, lo miraba suplicante, mientras su miembro chocaba ligeramente en los glúteos del ultimo

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una pequeña lamida en su oído derecho, lo cual lo puso al mil. Lentamente fue metiendo su miembro en el apretado ano del chico, el cual empezó a gemir y llorar como si su vida dependiera de eso, era una situación completamente excitante para ambos

El envaine era una locura en si sus cuerpos parecían amoldarse como uno solo a cada momento, los gemidos y frases entre cortadas eran de por si algo digno de oírse, de pronto los dos sintieron como sus miembros convulsionaban violentamente

-Te amo – Escapo de los labios del chico más pequeño, mientras su semilla se desparramaba sobre su pecho, mientras su interior era inundado por la semilla de su amado, el cual simplemente se dedico a acurrucarse a su lado, mientras lo llenaba de un singular numero de besos, los cuales fueron recibidos con sumo deleite por su receptor

El día paso, lentamente mientras la puerta de la habitación permanecía cerrada para todos, en realidad a nadie le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo el señor con el nuevo esclavo después de todo el era su amo y ellos no tenían ningún interés en su vida privada

Los dos chicos permanecieron dormitando hasta que una ligera ráfaga entro en la habitación haciéndolos despertar, de ese dulce sueño entre lazados

El mas pequeño de los rubios se ruborizo a más poder, mientras el mayor se le veía una sonrisa tan grande como en muchos años, no había adornado su cara

En ese momento el mas pequeño pareció notar algo, recordó que hace unos momentos, le había dicho a su señor que lo amaba, eso había venido desde lo mas profundo de su alma, y si el no lo amaba

Si el solamente lo había utilizado para su deleite personal, eso era realmente posible, pero a un que su mente le decía eso, parecía que su corazón trataba de negarlo por todos los medios posibles, había visto en sus ojos un sentimiento de amor hacia el, pero y si sus ojos le estuvieran engañando

Lentamente se empezó a alegar de el dueño de la casa, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, el chico de ojos azul zafiro no lo dejo alegarse mucho de el antes de atraparlo entre sus brazos, y sin mas acercarlo mas a el

Te necesito – exclamo entre un ligero susurro, al momento que empezaba a lamer su oreja derecha cosa que hizo que el chico mas pequeño se pusiera sumamente vulnerable, esas caricias le eran tan necesarias, pero por que sentía que tan solo eran un deseo sexual y no una muestra de amor

No me crees- susurro el chico, al ver que su pequeño amado permanecía inmóvil y temblando como un asustado conejito

No es eso, es que tengo miedo – repuso el chico mientras se daba la vuelta, para verlo directamente a los ojos

¿De que?- pregunto el rubio suavemente

De que cuando te canses de mi, ve votes de tu lecho, mientras yo a un te sigo amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma – repuso el chico tímidamente

Yo nunca haría eso, y sabes por que – replico el chico mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a su cara

¿Por qué? – repuso el chico mientras lo veía directamente a sus ojos, mientras su corazón latía mas rápido de lo habitual

Por que Yo Te amo – repuso el chico al mismo momento que le daba un apasionado beso que parecía que trataba de borrar todo los resentimientos y temores de su joven amado

O mi amo – repuso el chico mientras lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a su amado

No ya no soy tu amo, ahora eres libre y puedes llamarme Kenny – repuso el chico algo sonrojado

El rubio de ojos grisáceos, lo miro por un instante, parecía que su mente no había conjuntado bien los significados de esas palabras, de pronto pareció notar lo que había dicho su amado y su corazón se lleno de alegría

Oh Gracias, muchas gracias- exclamo el chico al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba mas fuertemente a su amado, el cual levemente empezó a juguetear con su cabello

¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre? – pregunto Kenny algo apenado, en realidad ni si quiera le habían dado el nombre del chico, a decir verdad era su relación personal mas agitada que había tenido en su vida

El chico lo miro con una enorme sonrisa, después de todo no podría creerlo el tampoco que con todo el ajetreo eh incluso su declaración de amor no le hubiera dicho su nombre

-Yo me llamo Butters – repuso cortes mente mientras seguía abrazado a su amado el cual se volvió a acorrucar a su lado, después de eso se taparon con la toga naranja y sin mas se durmieron en realidad estaban muy cansados para realizar alguna otra acción a un que en realidad, lo deseaban con todas sus fueras


	5. Chapter 5

Después de que el sol pasara la marca de las doce, fueron llamados a la estancia, los asistentes de cámara del dueño de la casa, después que una campana sonara, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando pidió dos cambios de ropa y no uno solo, como era lo usual, incluso fue mayor cuando empezó a tratar a el nuevo esclavo como un igual, incluso dejándolo que le acomodara su collar de cual colgaba el símbolo de la familia

Esa noticia corrió como fuego sobre la pólvora, rápidamente todos en la casa se enteraron de eso, pero la mayoría no le presto mucha atención, después de todo quizás el joven amo tan solo se estuviera divirtiendo con el, al menos eso pensaba el mas viejo servidor de la familia

Pero sus esperanzas se fueron al traste después de observar detenidamente a los dos jóvenes, los cuales parecían vivir una vida sumamente feliz uno al lado del otro, no solamente compartían al parecer casi las misma aficiones y justos literarios, si no que hacían casi todo junto comer, bañarse, salir de paseo incluso dormir en la misma cama, con la correspondiente goce sexual, al parecer su plan no había salido muy bien, después vino la conversación que se yo su destino para siempre

Flash back

¿Como que piensa adoptar al joven belga? – pregunto el anciano mayordomo al oír la noticia de la boca de su amo

En realidad no es de tu incumbencia Ahmad, ni estoy pidiendo tu opinión solamente te estoy informando que muy pronto tendras que tratarlo como a tu nuevo amo dado que pienso enlazarlo a la familia – dijo el chico con un tono dictatorial

Pero señor, no es muy pronto apenas tiene dos meses de conocerlo como sabe que el muchacho no es un problema o un enviado de roma para asesinarlo – replico el anciano

Vasta ya, eh tolerado tus insolencias y tu falta de tacto hacia el durante todo este tiempo, por que has servido fielmente a la familia durante tu vida, pero si me llego a enterar que tramas algo contra el o difamas de nuevo su nombre tu y tu familia terminaran en el mercado de esclavos entendido – repuso el chico mientras salía de la habitación lleno de furia

Entendido – replico el anciano mientras se dejaba caer sobre su asiento, como era posible que su vida cambiara tan rápido en tan poco tiempo

Fin del flash back

Ahmad estaba sumamente molesto pero a un que su enojo lo segaba de ves en cuando, a un le resultaba conmovedor ver a su joven amo cada vez mas feliz, pero a un que se sentía feliz por su amo

El enorme poder que estaba adquiriendo el joven belga lo intimidaba, ya su poder como mayordomo mayor no era absoluto, después de que el señor nombrara a el chico belga como su ayudante en jefe, un rango mas arriba de el lo cual significaba que en caso, de que el joven amo saliera de viaje o a alguna reunión importante como las usuales con el gobernador y publícanos, romanos, el chico y no el estarían a cargo de los vienes familiares y eso le hacia hervir la sangre y ahora con lo de la adopción oficial su poderío llegaría a su fin definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo inmediatamente

- Jefestro tráeme un papiro y un tintero con una pluma debo escribir una misiva – repuso el anciano mientras uno de sus nietos corría a realizar su encargo

Mientras en otro lugar

No puedo creer que no sepas montar – repuso un chico de ojos azul grisáceos mientras, daba un ligero rodeo a su amado

No es eso, es que nunca tuve la necesitad, desde que era pequeño me llevaron en litera a todos lados, por lo cual nunca tuve la necesidad de aprender a cabalgar – repuso el rubio de ojos azul zafiro, mientras un ligero sonrojamiento lo cubría por completo

- Pero teniendo los mejores caballos de toda la región, es imposible que no sepas montar – repuso el chico mientras se acercaba a uno de los imponentes caballos árabes, que halaban habitualmente el cissium que el chico había compadro hacia ya algún tiempo atrás**, **levemente ensillo delicadamente al animal, que parecía saber lo que se avecinaba por que permaneció tranquilo a la puesta de la delicada silla de madera tallada a mano, con incrustaciones de bronce pulido

- Vamos sube no muerde - repuso el chico mientras le daba la mano a su amado, el cual lentamente empezó a subir a la montura

Seguro que no me caigo – repuso el chico mientras se sentaba levemente en el animal, que parecía tener mas bríos de los acostumbrados

Simplemente relájate, imagínate que en lugar de montarlo a el, me estas montando a mi – repuso el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciendo que su amado, se sonrojara de sobre manera

Arre Anubis – repuso el chico dándole una pequeña palmadita a el caballo el cual salio rápidamente hacia el llano de doma

Muy bien que empiece la lección – sonrió para si el Butters en definitiva, hoy seria un día que su amado Kenny no olvidaría tan fácil y no estaba pensando precisamente de las clases de equitación

Después de a ver cabalgado durante casi la mitad del día los dos chicos habían desensillado en un pequeño claro en medio de un bosque de robles de Líbano, en ese momento parecía que su amor no podía ser perturbado por nada o al menos eso creían

¿Kenny?- repuso el pequeño mientras se recargaba en su amado

Que amor – repuso el chico mientras le daba un suave beso

¿Qué significo para ti? – repuso el chico mientras veía a su amado a los ojos

El joven de ojos azul zafiro lo miro seriamente a los ojos, en realidad estaba preguntando eso

Por que preguntas eso – exclamo algo preocupado el chico mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a su amado

Por nada – repuso el chico mientras se daba un poco la vuelta

En realidad para el chico de ojos azul grisáceo la pregunta tenia mucho sentido

Cada día que pasaba parecía que nada podría empeorar al menos eso se decía a si mismo pero cuando no estaba al lado de su amado, todo parecía salirle mal los sirvientes lo veían recelosos, en especial el viejo Ahmad que parecía cada ves mas insolente, esta bien ya se lo había comentado a su amado y al parecer le había puesto un alto a su mayordomo pero a un así eso no lo mantenía tranquilo, en especial los chismes de las doncellas que decían que su amado acostumbraba a visitar burdeles en sus recorridos diarios por la ciudad

No me mientas dime la verdad – repuso el chico mientras lo abrazaba firmemente

Este siento que todo es un sueño del cual pronto tendré que despertar – suspiro el chico mientras una pequeñas lagrimas se escurrían de sus rosadas mejillas

El mayor de los dos simplemente se limito a acercarlo más a su pecho y darle un suave beso en sus labios para tratar de calmar en algo a su temeroso novio

Nunca dejare que nada ni nadie nos separen – dijo en medio de otro tierno beso

¿Lo prometes? – pregunto temeroso el chico de ojos azul grisáceo mientras se aferraba cada vez mas a la toga de su amado

Lo prometo, además si no te quisiera, por que estaría pensando en hacerte miembro de la familia – exclamo el chico en medio de una pequeña sonrisa

Los ojos de butters se le quedaron mirando por un rato, en realidad había escuchado lo que había escuchado, eso significaba que otra vez tenia el control completo de su vida, que por fin seria ciudadano romano, que al fin podría empezar la búsqueda de sus parientes, el hecho de tan solo recordar tantas cosas lo hizo llorar de nuevo

Creí que la noticia te alegraría – replico el chico mientras lo volvía a abrazar

Me alegra pero ahí algo que creo que llego el momento de contarte sobre mi – exclamo el mas pequeño dejando a su amado completamente fuera de si

Mientras en otro lugar

entonces lo que dices es que nos darás quinientas piezas de oro por secuestrar al chico y doscientas piezas mas si no lo llevamos lo mas legos posible – replico un mercader africano, mientras sorbía un trago de vino

Así es, hagan con el lo que quieran véndanlo úsenlo, prostituyanlo, que se yo, pero lo único que quiero es que alejen a esa alimaña de mi amo de una vez y para siempre – susurro el anciano, mientras depositaba el dinero en la mesa

Délo por echo – exclamo el mercader mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente

Mientras en los bosques de cedro

entonces eso es lo que paso, por un lado perdí una forma de vida – replico el chico mientras se sostenía de las piernas – pero por otro, al menos te conocí a ti – susurro mientras un ligero sonrojo le cubría las mejillas

El chico de ojos azul zafiro simplemente se limito a abrazarlo en realidad, era sorprendente que hubiera llegado tan legos, el no se creía capaz de superar tantos horrores y demás males en su vida

¿Pero estas completamente seguro que tu madre y hermanas lograron llegar a Arausio? – pregunto el chico

Eso espero, se las encargue a un sacerdote del dios Apolo que iba en camino a una visita ceremonial a el tempo dedicado a el en esa ciudad, le tuve que dar casi todo lo que poseía menos la espada que me ayudo a enfrentarme a mis captores durante un tiempo – exclamo el chico

En ese caso, será mejor que regresemos a la casa, tenemos cosas que hacer – replico el chico

¿Cuáles cosas que hacer? Creí que todo ya estaba en orden y tendríamos el resto del día para nosotros dos – exclamo el chico

Como que cuales, que no es obvio nuestros preparativos para el viaje hacia la ciudad de Arausio, para ver a tu familia – dijo el chico en medio de una sonrisa

O en serio, gracias, gracias, gracias – exclamo el chico mientras se arrogaba sobre su amado, quien podría pensar que con tan simples palabras podrían volverlo el chico mas feliz del mundo

Dos semanas después

El chico se movió lentamente, en realidad le dolía todo su cuerpo pero a un que el dolor era insoportable, el dolor que sentía en ese momento su corazón era a un mayor, por que los dioses parecían jugar así con el ¿Qué cosa había hecho para enojarlos de esa manera? ¿Qué? Por que cuando su vida parecía estar tan perfecta le pasaban esas cosas a el

Flash back

Su amado había tenido que salir a revisar una de las fincas en el norte de la región y tardaría en regresar algunos días, pero bueno el no tenia tanto tiempo para echarlo de menos, no desde el momento en que tenia que encargarse de todo casi por completo, mantener una villa de ese tamaño era casi una misión titánica, comprar comida, el agua, el mantenimiento, además de la disciplina entre otras cosas, por suerte para el Ahmad parecía a ver tomado mejor su asenso o al menos colaboraba mas con el

Amo creo que lo buscan en la puerta – repuso el viejo anciano

¿Quién podrá ser? – exclamo el chico al momento de darle unos documentos importantes a uno de los nuevos criados que el había contratado de nombre Aurelio

No lo se mi señor dicen que traen un mensaje urgente para usted – replico el anciano con una ligera sonrisa

Fin de flash back

En realidad no recordaba mucho después de eso antes de verse encadenado y encerrado en una mazmorra en lo que parecía ser un barco mercante de nuevo, por que las normas jugaban con el de esa forma

Pero al parecer no podría salir de esta tan bien librado como la última vez

Mientras en otro lugar

Un cansado esclavo corría a través de las calles de la ciudad de Antioquia, buscando la posada la bendición de los hados, en realidad ya no le quedaban fuerzas después de a ver corrido por su vida casi dos semanas completas, pero tenia que hacerlo, por el por su amo por el chico que lo había salvado de morir empalado, en esa cruel y fría prisión, de pronto las fuerzas le fallaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la primera persona que tuvo a su alcance

Algunas horas después

El chico sintió como si algo o alguien lo estuviera humedeciendo con un paño húmedo lo que podría significar una cosa, que alguien en la mas grande misericordia de los dioses se apiado de el, pero ese no era el momento de quedarse ahí debía salvar a su amo a como diera lugar el señor de la casa debería enterarse de la atrocidad que se había acometido

Debo llegar a la posada de la bendición de los hados – logro mascullar antes de volver a caer sobre si mismo

No te preocupes ya esta en ella – replico la voz de la persona que lo estaba cuidando

Bendita sea mitra, ahora si tan solo pudiera hablar con mi señor Kenneth todo mi esfuerzo no abra sido en vano – suspiro

¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – exclamo una vos recién llegada

Algunos días después

Un jinete se acerca guardias a mi – reclamo un centinela enfrente del campamento amurallado de Endetia

En realidad nunca habían visto tanta osadía antes en su vida, pero parecía que el jinete no tenía planes de detener su marcha por más que un montón de guardias estuvieran en la puerta

Háganse a un lado y háblenle a al gobernador, díganle que el príncipe Kenneth desea verlo

Algunos momentos después

bien esto si lo tengo que oír, que causa motivo o razón tienes para entrar de esa forma a un campamento romano, atropellar a soldados del mismismo cesar y pedir una audiencia ante mi con tanta alevosía – exclamo Empulio Craso mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio viendo al joven príncipe delante de el con un aire descuidado y al parecer desaliñado como si viera cabalgado durante cuatro o mas días sin descansar

No ahí tiempo que perder, necesito unos pequeños favores estoy dispuesto a pagar generosamente por tu ayuda – replico el chico mientras dejaba caer una pequeña bolsa de oro en el escritorio de madera

Bien escucho y espero que puedas convencerme, de no encerrarte en un calabozo – replico en anciano hombre

Medio mes después

En algún lugar de Alejandría un chico yacía al fondo de una bodega para prisioneros de guerra esclavos y demás de lo que los romanos llamarían "escoria humana"

Mama, mama – exclamaba un pequeño niño, al ver que su madre ya no se movía, en realidad eso era lo que ocurría cuando no se alimentaba con regularidad a los esclavos hacinados en una lúgubre pocilga como esas, pero al menos sabia que esa pobre mujer estaría en un lugar mejor, no así el pequeño huérfano de menos de tres años que se convertiría en presa fácil de cualquiera de esos pútridos guaridas si no tenia a nadie que lo defendiera a su lado, no supo por que pero en ese momento jalo al pequeño hacia el, el cual débilmente se intento defender pero no opuso mucha resistencia al sentir ese calido cuerpo a su alrededor que lo acariciarle tranquilamente su delicado cabello, el pequeño no tardo en dormirse y el chico con el hasta que sintió que alguien lo movía

Bueno esta bien, tu vienes con nosotros ahora deja a ese niño en el suelo, al fin el jefe sabe que hacer contigo – replico uno de esos sucios guardias

El chico no supo por que pero se aferro mas fuerte al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, a un que eso le costara la vida no permitiría que el pequeño sufriera lo que el había sufrido

Dije que lo dejaras ahí – exclamo el sujeto al momento de sacar una funda y darle un golpe en su hombro lo que hizo que el muchacho mascullara de dolor, pero ni a un así dejo de sostener al pequeño niño al momento de recibir otro golpe, lo que hizo que su delicada carga empezaba a llorar

Es suficiente te enseñare a respetar – replico el hombre sacando una pequeña daga dentro su ropa, después de todo era solo un esclavo su jefe comprendería por que lo había hecho

El chico sintió como su sangre se helaba, al ver esa arma sabia que sus días en la tierra estaban contados, pero al menos antes de morir le viera justado ver a su amado por una ultima vez, en esos momentos cerro los ojos, al menos al fin se acabaría ese tormento

Tu detente – escucho el chico instantes después – por disposición oficial de el gobernador de Egipto el honorable Esepion Maximino, quedas arrestado por atacar a un nombre romano - replico una voz detrás de su captor la cual provenía de un decurión romano rodeado de una veintena de soldados, lo que hizo que su agresor, se quedara inmutable en su lugar sosteniendo su arma entre su mano

Ahora suelta esa arma o nos veras obligados usar la fuerza – replico el hombre al momento que los soldados a su mando empezaban a entrar en la pequeña bodega

El chico no supo por que pero de la emoción se desmayo, en realidad incluso sin la emoción se viera desmayado no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima ves que su estomago había probado un bocado mas grande a una miserable hojaza de pan mohecido, no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente pero poco después de volver a recobrar levemente el conocimiento sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando como si alguien lo hubiera cargado y en esos momentos lo estuviera refrescando, al mismo tiempo podía sentir algo pequeño pateando su costado como pidiendo algo de atención, de su parte

Lentamente logro abrir unos de sus ojos para ver una silueta ante el

Valla por fin despertaste amor – replico una voz, que el chico sintió como si fuera una aparición celestial en realidad, no pudo evitar sollozar al momento de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, si ese era un sueño al menos esperaba no despertar en mucho tiempo, pero de pronto volvió a sentir un ligero golpe en su costado lo cual le indico que no era un sueño

Valla que si es inquieto el pequeño angelito – susurro su amado, al momento de cargar al pequeño niño rubio que se encontraba arropado al lado de su ángel

¿Pero como me encontraste? – fue lo único que logro decir butters antes de volverse a desmayar del cansancio

Descansa amor, ya abra tiempo para contarte todo cuando despiertes – dijo el chico en medio de un dulce beso - en cuanto a ti – susurro el chico – veamos que tan bien te comportas legos de mi amado –

Algunos días después

Un poderoso navío, cruzaba el mediterráneo oriental bajo la bandera del gobernador de Egipto rodeado de seis trirremes de escolta, mientras sus ocupantes se limitaban a observar el mar que los rodeaba por todos lados, dos chicos permanecían tranquilamente en su camarote

Valla entonces dices que Aurelio contra toda probabilidad, logro encontrarte en Antioquia – replico el chico mas pequeño mientras comía delicadamente una manzana y sujetaba a el pequeño niño que dormía tranquilamente entre sus piernas

Así es, al parecer, hiciste un buen trabajo en comprarlo, a decir verdad lo deje a , Kaptan a cargo de todas las propiedades de la familia, el intruira a Aurelio de todo lo que tenga que hacer como su asistente – replico el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado

Y que le paso a Ahmad – exclamo butters, algo entre cortado, con un sentimiento de odio y desilusión por un lado ese viejo sirviente solo creía hacer un bien por su amo, por otro lo había hecho pasar muchas cosas que simplemente quería olvidar

No tuve corazón para entregarlo a los romanos, dime sentimental pero si no fuera por el no te hubiera conocido, pero tampoco pude perdonarlo lo embarque a el y a toda su familia en un barco con destino caledonia, nunca mas volveremos a ver a ninguno de esa familia que tanto dolor nos causaron – exclamo el chico

Bueno entonces hacia donde vamos – exclamo el chico mientras veía que pasaban una isla que con un gigantesco coloso en ella

No es obvio a la ciudad de Arausio – replico el chico mientras sonreía para si

Lo dices en serio – exclamo el chico mientras se ponía de pie haciendo que el pequeño nene se sobre saltara empezando a llorar como un desolado

O ya hiciste llorar al pequeño Azuri – replico el chico mientras cargaba al pequeño entre sus brazos lo cual pareció calmarlo sobre manera

El chico simplemente se limito a observar a su amado mientras, le hablaba al pequeño de una forma sumamente paternal

O es que no te gusta el nombre de nuestro hijo – susurro el chico, mientras se sentaba en una silla y le empezaba a dar de comer una pequeña papilla de datiles remojados en leche de cabra, que al parecer el encantaban al pequeño por que devoraba como un desalmado

El mas pequeño lo único que se limito a ser fue acercarse levemente a su amado y al pequeño bebe que lo veía sobresaltado a un que eso no evito que alargara sus pequeños bracitos para buscar que el recién llegado a su lado lo abrazara, era en pocas palabras un nene lleno de amor

Me parece maravilloso, todo esto me parece maravilloso – replico el chico mientras abrazaba a su bebe y empezaba a sollozar de alegría

A mi también me parece maravilloso – exclamo kenny mientras abrazaba a su pequeña familia, a decir verdad hacia un año nunca se hubiera imaginado en una situación así, pero bueno como le había dicho su padre una vez

Escúchame hijo somos solamente simples piezas en el tablero de la vida y los dioses hacen con nosotros lo que ellos quieren, pero no esperes mucho de ellos, por que no siempre ellos te están escuchando así que es mejor que aprendas a labrar tu mismo tu propio camino – y por primera vez en toda su vida tiempo el chico comprendió a la perfección el significado de esas palabras

Uno puede quedarse sin hacer nada o luchar para realizar todos sus sueños, por que cada quien es amo de su destino así a sido y así será por toda la eternidad

Fin


End file.
